The Carpal Tunnel of Love
by BlackyPrincess
Summary: Ellos simplemente odiaban al mundo, ¿Por qué tenían que andar soportando la mierda de otros todos los días? (Song fic) (Kai Chisaki x Quinn Hachisuka) (One-shot) (M por escenas de sangre y sexo)


**¡Hola a todos! Blacky de nuevo, la autora más solitaria y menos leída del universo. (Voy a tomar de ahora en más la personalidad de mi OC a la hora de hacer notas de autor, así que se pueden referir a mí de forma femenina.)**

 **Hoy vengo con otro fic de mis bbs, este particularmente me a dejado un tanto triste por la forma en que esta representado, pero al mismo tiempo me encanto, tristeza bonita (?)**

 **No soy muy fan de Fall Out Boys, pero tienen particularmente un par de canciones que me gustan mucho, The Carpal Tunnel of Love es una de ellas.**

 **He dejado sin actualizar mi actual fic Kainn La odisea de la reina abeja y el rey cuervo, ¡Pero es que mi puto cerebro esta secooo!**

 **Aun así, la historia no esta para nada abandonada, la traeré terminada pronto.**

 **En este AU no existen los Quirks, Quinn y Kai forman parte de una familia común y corriente y no tienen problemas con sus padres (Diferente a lo que vimos particularmente en Vigilante 23) así que, si creen que hay un poco de oc en los personajes, es más por la situación.**

 **Sin más ¡Disfruten!**

 **Disclaimer: BnH pertenece a Horikoshi y la canción aquí usada a la banda The Fall Out Boys.**

* * *

 _ **The Carpal Tunnel of Love.**_

 _"We take sour sips  
From life's lush lips"_

Para alguien como Quinn Hachisuka, la escuela era una de las menores prioridades de la vida. No era más que un sitio donde conocer alguna que otra persona y hacer el tonto de vez en cuando.

¿Desde cuando ella a sido así? No lo sabe. Ni siquiera cuando mamá le cuestiona el porque de su actual rebeldía, ella simplemente no puede pensar en una respuesta.

—Ya bueno, pero es la última vez que te paso la tarea Hachisuka. — Contestaba su amiga de cabello corto recogido mientras sacaba sus cuadernos para mostrar las respuestas a su despreocupada amiga.

—Sabes que no es cierto, jaja. — Ella rio para desagrado de su amiga. Pero bueno, en el fondo su amiga siempre se preocupaba por ella. —¿Qué te puedo decir? La escuela me va sin cuidado. Es aburrida. —

Comentó Hachisuka mientras subía los pies a la mesa de su respectivo asiento, dejando sus calcetas blancas de rayas negras a la vista.

Razón por la que varias de sus amigas la llamaban vulgar, pero Hachisuka no era ninguna prostituta.

—Un día te vas a conseguir un novio que te va a hacer cambiar esa opinión jaja. — Le bromeo su confiable amiga.

—Tal vez. No lo sé. — Contesto Hachisuka, pero la realidad era otra.

8:40 am. A esta hora los alumnos de grados superiores hacían su cambio de aula y pasaban aun lado de la de Hachisuka.

Era uno de sus momentos favoritos del día. Esa hora particularmente le alegraba las mañanas.

La multitud mediana de alumnos que caminaban se hizo presente pronto por la ventana del aula de Hachisuka.

Distintos jóvenes que ya habían cumplido la mayoría de edad se pasaban por el pasillo con sus carpetas y cuadernos en los brazos, varios de ellos en pequeños grupos de amigos que discutían trivialidades mañaneras, o le mostraban a su amigo de al lado las fotos de chicas desnudas en sus celulares en el caso de los más pervertidos.

Pero Hachisuka esperaba al más marginado de todos ellos. Ese que no iba con ningún amigo, si no únicamente con su hermano de cabello albino.

Expectante a la ventana, Hachisuka no tardo en verlo pasar.

Con una chaqueta de color verde para cubrirse del frío mañanero. Una camisa negra aburrida pues no era la persona más expresiva del mundo, sus pantalones tampoco eran nada impresionante, particularmente por los colores tan opacos.

Su rostro también denotaba una ligera falta de cuidado, su cabello azabache estaba algo revuelto, sus ojos unas ojeras no tan marcadas, seguramente debidas a los desvelos que uno se pega al hacer las exigentes tareas de universidad.

Y como era previsto, iba acompañado de su hermano, Hachisuka lo conocía, él los había ayudado un par de veces, su nombre era Kurono.

Él iba a su ritmo, no estrictamente acompañaba a su hermano con sus pasos, eso era bueno, así no le estorbaba a Chisaki cuando él giro su vista para chocar con la de Hachisuka.

Ella le dirigió una sonrisa, sus piernas en la mesa estaban puestas con el propósito de que él viera sus calcetas de rayas, Chisaki solo contesto con un ligero movimiento de manos.

Un fugaz momento que alegraba las mañanas de Hachisuka. Luego de eso ella regresaba sus pies al suelo y tomaba el cuaderno entregado por su amiga para comenzar a copiar las tareas.

—Gracias, no se que haría sin ti. —Le dijo a su amiga poniendo una cara de perrito sonriente.

La realidad de Hachisuka era distinta a la que pensabas sus amigas. Ella si tenía un novio.

Uno no convencional.

 _"And we shake, shake, shake the hips  
In relationships"_

—Ahh, ahhh, ¡Ahhh! — El cuerpo de Hachisuka era particularmente sensible. Quizá se debía a que era una menor de edad, por un año, o quizá que Chisaki había aprendido muy bien como complacerla.

—No hagas tanto ruido…— Escabullirse a la hora del receso al interior de uno de los pasillos de la escuela mientras el resto de los alumnos estaban en el patio, y allí en el pasillo satisfacer sus necesidades carnales.

La idea originalmente fue de Hachisuka. Chisaki le dijo que estaba loca, pero con él tiempo, la idea terminó gustando a ambos, aunque no es como si la efectuaran todos los días.

Particularmente a Chisaki le encantaba recargar a Quinn en el casillero de Shigaraki. Odiaba a ese tipo, desde ya hace un tiempo ambos por alguna razón tenían una rivalidad, Shigaraki creía que Chisaki se creía mejor que el resto y eso le molestaba.

Chisaki…bueno, Chisaki no podía decir que Shigaraki estuviera equivocado.

Pero ¿Cómo no sentirse mejor…cuando pasas el tiempo rodeado de personas plásticas con sueños tan mediocres?

Conseguir un título, entrar a un trabajo de mierda, tener una casa que resista lluvias pero que al primer huracán salga volando. Tener un hijo y traerlo a este mundo a que sea una mierda igual que tú.

Más que nada, el conformismo era lo que a Chisaki le enfermaba.

—Me voy a…—

—¡Tomé las pastillas!...esta bien. — Le indico Hachisuka.

Chisaki no tardo en llegar al orgasmo, un par de gotas de su fluido cayeron al suelo, no deberían de ser muy notorias.

Hachisuka solo abrazo su cuello con sus brazos y su cadera con sus piernas, mientras aquella descarga eléctrica le recorría el cuerpo.

Terminaron cansados, pero con la mente un tanto más despejada. Chisaki se apresuro a salir de Hachisuka y volver a ponerla en el suelo para que ella se ajustara las panties.

—¿Tú madre no notará que las tomaste? — le inquirió Chisaki mientras observaba el par de gotas que habían caído al suelo. Paso su suela por encima de ellas y las embarro, así podría pasar fácilmente como un gargajo.

—No notó cuando le saque cien dólares. Y dudo que haya tocado esas pastillas en meses. — Contestó Hachisuka despreocupada mientras terminaba de acomodar los panties de nuevo en su falda.

Muchos de su salón se preguntaban por qué Hachisuka llevaba siempre una falda tan corta si lo femenino casi no quedaba con ella.

Pero digamos que esta era una de sus razones.

Luego de estar bien posicionada, Hachisuka se acerco a Chisaki para regalarle un abrazo. Ella le llegaba hasta el pecho. Se acurruco a la vez que cerraba los ojos y daba una sonrisa.

—¿Te veo a la salida? — Le pregunto Chisaki.

—Donde siempre. —

Ambos rompieron su abrazo. La hora del receso estaba a punto de terminar y tenían que ir a sus respectivos salones.

¿Qué pensaría la gente?, ¿Qué pensarían sus padres? De saber que la joven Hachisuka se acostaba con un universitario.

Principal razón por la que mantenían su relación a escondidas. Solo unos meses para que ella cumpliera los dieciocho y poder decirle al mundo que eran pareja.

Solo unos meses más. Y así, Hachisuka se retiro caminando a su salón, perdiéndose en el pasillo, no sin antes decir.

—Te veo luego. —

 _"Stop by this disaster town  
You'll put your eyes to the sun, and say "I know"  
You're only blinding to keep back what the clouds are hiding"_

—¡Come mierda, imbécil! — Chisaki se paso la mano por los labios para limpiar un poco los vestigios de sangre que habían quedado luego del golpe.

Shigaraki en cambio yacía derribado. Chisaki le había respondido con un golpe aun más fuerte, y Shigaraki apenas se encorvaba un poco mientras se pasaba la mano por la frente.

Habían vuelto a meterse en una de sus riñas. A veces ni siquiera necesitaban una razón para golpearse, el solo rostro del contrario era suficiente para que ambos ardieran.

—Jódete…—Ni derrotado, Shigaraki perdía su orgullo.

Chisaki no le tomó importancia. Solo recogió su mochila y continuo su camino. Siempre que peleaban lo hacían fuera de la escuela, pocas veces alguien los veía.

Al menos Chisaki agradecía que esta vez no hubiera venido con Dabi, Atsuhiro o Jin. Ya le habían dado una paliza entre los tres hace tiempo.

—Jaja, debió ser divertido verlo ahí tirado. — Hachisuka remojaba un pedazo de algodón en el agua oxigenada, para luego pasar a posarlo sobre el ojo de Chisaki, el cuál también había recibido una herida. —A ver, con cuidado…—Decía concentrada.

Ambos gustaban de juntarse en un pequeño parque cercano de la escuela. Tenían particularmente un árbol preferido que les daba una buena sombra, y era ahí donde podían estar solos un rato, y despreciar a la gente que pasaba.

—Ugh, Shigaraki simplemente me enferma…— Comento Chisaki.

—¿Y por qué no lo has puesto en su lugar? Listo, fue un simple raspón, tú papá no se va a dar cuenta que te volviste a pelear. — Hachisuka no conocía al padre de Chisaki, pero sabía lo estricto que era y de las veces que lo a castigado por pelearse en la escuela. —Mira, te tengo un regalo. —

Hachisuka dejo de hacer presión en el ojo de Chisaki y paso a dejar el algodón en el suelo. Rebusco un poco en su mochila hasta que encontró el pequeño artilugio. —Se la tome a mi papá. Pero ni cuenta se va a dar jaja. —

Entrego el pequeño objeto a Chisaki en la mano. Nada menos que una navaja manual.

Esta particularmente tenía una pequeña pegatina de una abeja.

Chisaki abrió los ojos en par al ver el regalo que su novia le entregaba. —¿Estás diciendo que…?—

—Mira, no tienes que hacer una locura. Pero al menos hazle algo que le deje en claro que no debe volver a joder contigo. — La sonrisa de Hachisuka le daba Chisaki seguridad por momentos. —Además, él es basura humana, ¿Por qué sentirse mal por él? —

—Supongo. Gracias. —La tomó en su mano derecha y libero la hoja. Pequeña pero afilada, por lo menos podría cortarle a alguien el cuello con ella.

—No hay de que lindo, ¿Vamos por unas malteadas? — Sugirió Hachisuka, más animada que de costumbre.

—Claro, tengo sed. — Contesto mientras se levantaba, pero antes de continuar su camino una idea paso por su mente. —Espera. —

Un árbol gigante en donde Hachisuka y Chisaki solían pasar sus ratos, si en algún lugar podía escribir algo con valor era aquí.

Cualquiera escribiría sus nombres en un corazón. Cualquier idiota. Pero Hachisuka y Chisaki sabían que su relación no era para nada como la de esos tontos.

Así que con un pulso firme y aplicando presión sobre el árbol. Chisaki pudo con algo de trabajo escribir el nombre que deseaba.

" _Shigaraki X_ "

—Ahora es una promesa. — Chisaki se volteó a ver a su novia quién tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Él se la regreso.

 _"And we might have started singing just a little soon"_

—Llegué. — Chisaki abría la puerta de su hogar anunciando su llegada. Kurono estaba en la sala y fue el primero en recibirlo.

—¿Dónde andabas? Tardaste, son las siete. — Le pregunto Kurono, realmente sin mucho interés, pues estaba más distraído con la televisión.

—Con Quinn. — Kurono sabía que cuando Chisaki le decía eso, no era necesario ahondar en el tema.

—Creo que te esta buscando. Será mejor que hables con él. — Le dijo Kurono, ambos sabían a quién se refería.

—¿En serio? Bueno. Ya vengo. — Dejo su mochila en el sofá y se dirigió escaleras arriba.

Chisaki no le tenía miedo a su padre, ni mucho menos odio. La verdad es que él lo admiraba, pero simplemente, no eran de ideas similares.

—¿Me llamabas? — Se posiciono en el marco de la puerta de su despacho. Él estaba ahí sentado atendiendo asuntos laborales como era usual.

—Pasa. — Le indico.

Chisaki tomó asiento en la silla giratoria que se encontraba delante del escritorio de su padre. —¿Qué pasa? —

—No has estado llegando temprano. —

—¿Hay algún problema con eso? — Chisaki siempre charlaba de forma respetuosa con su padre, aun si podía llegar a sonar irreverente.

—Quiero pensar que no estas haciendo nada malo. — Su padre claramente estaba consternado.

Chisaki querría poder decirle que exageraba. Pero él sabía que su padre no decía eso sin motivo.

—No. Estoy bien. — ¿En que momento se había vuelto tan bueno para mentir?

—¿Qué es la vida humana para ti Kai? — Esa pregunta. Lo tomó por completa sorpresa.

Le miró a los ojos confundido, la verdad es que no sabía que responderle.

Su padre no lo odiaba, nunca podría, pero genuinamente se preocupaba por la salud mental de su hijo.

Desde aquella vez que, por una rabieta, golpeo a su sobrina Eri a pesar de que ella era solo una niña.

—Supongo. Que no lo sé. —

El padre de Chisaki era un hombre sabio. Sabía que lo que tenía delante de él era una completa alerta de amenaza, pero no debía hacer que su hijo pensara que él lo veía de esa manera.

Tenía que encontrar una forma de atenderlo rápido. Terapia quizá, por ahora él realmente no podía hacer nada.

—Puedes irte, esta bien. — No lo estaba.

—Gracias. — Chisaki se retiró sin decir palabra.

 _"We're throwing the stones in a glass room"_

—¡Te digo que no es nada mamá! —

—De todos modos, jovencita, no deberías andar llegando a estas horas. — Hachisuka no fue la única en recibir "sermón" cuando llego a casa.

Agradeció que su padre estaba enseñándole defensa personal a Koichi y Kazuho, amigos de la familia, y que por ende no andaba en casa. De lo contrarío seguramente la pudieron haber castigado.

Al menos se las arreglo para persuadir a su mamá.

"—No volvamos a salir tan tarde jaja, me regañaron! —"

"—¿De verdad? Creo, que a mí también. —"

"—Sad, igual, nos vemos mañana, por suerte no me castigaron. —"

Las charlas de Whatsapp eran, por así decirlo, otro de los tantos refugios para Quinn y Kai.

Tenerse agregados en Facebook podría levantar sospechas, preferían evitar eso.

Además de que ambos agradecían que sus padres nunca les revisaran el celular.

 _"Whoa, ah, oh  
We're so miserable and stunning  
Whoa, love songs for the genuinely cunning  
Whoa, ah, oh"_

—¡Oye! —

Chisaki como siempre, caminaba de vuelta al parque para encontrarse con Quinn. No contaba que, de nuevo, sería sorprendido por Shigaraki en una de las zonas menos transitadas de la escuela.

—¿Qué? — A este punto, Chisaki ya estaba simplemente cansado de esto.

—¿Piensas simplemente irte y dejar las cosas así luego de que ayer me golpeaste? — Chisaki pudo denotar que esta vez, Shigaraki no venía solo. Jin y Dabi, incluso esa puta de Toga estaba con él.

Pero Chisaki estaba completamente confiado y seguro en ese momento.

—Si. Te dije que comieras mierda. — Le contesto sin siquiera darse la molestia de molestarse.

—¡Dale una lección Shigaraki! — Exclamó Toga.

—¡Así es, no dejes que manche tu orgullo! —Le secundo Jin.

—Je…—Rio Dabi.

Pero Chisaki no se inmuto de las palabras de Shigaraki y las bolas de mierda de sus amigos.

—¿Sabes? Siempre me has molestado, tú cara, tus calificaciones, ¿Te crees mejor que nosotros? Je, no hay nada que yo disfrute más que poner a la mierda como tú en su lugar. — Shigaraki observaba a los ojos a Chisaki con completa irá. —¡Atsuhiro! —

De entré unos cuantos contenedores detrás de Chisaki, Atsuhiro salió corriendo con gran velocidad, tenía como objetivo apresar a Chisaki de los brazos y dejarlo a merced de Shigaraki.

Claro que, no contaban con el pequeño regalo de ayer.

—¡No me toques! — Tan pronto Chisaki vio a Atsuhiro correr en su dirección, hábilmente saco la navaja de entre uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo.

 _Plaf_

Se escucho ligeramente el momento en el que la hoja atravesó la piel del brazo. La sangre no tardó en salir y las gotas comenzaron a caer.

—¡Aaah! —Se quejo de dolor Atsuhiro, todo había sido tan rápido.

Chisaki podía sentir que el corte fue profundo. Pero antes de sacar la hoja se aseguro de moverla un poco, dejando una pequeña línea de cortada para luego arrebatarla con brusquedad.

—¡Atsuhiro! —Exclamo la pandilla de Shigaraki mientras trataban de acercarse a su compañero herido.

—¡Mi brazo! ¡Bastardo! ¡Te mataré! ¡Mi brazo! — Esos lamentos. A Chisaki le causaron placer.

Alzo la hoja de la navaja ensangrentada a Shigaraki y sus amigos, haciéndolos detenerse en seco.

—No tenemos que llevarnos bien. Pero no volvamos a pelear de nuevo, o de lo contrario te castrare. —

Toga y Jin observaron expectantes a Shigaraki. Dabi también estaba sorprendido, pero tampoco estaba tan alterado como sus amigos, sabía al menos que esa cortada no mataría.

Y luego de que Shigaraki echara un vistazo a su amigo, quién se encontraba aun llorando del dolor. Tenía que ser un líder.

—Esta bien. ¡Pero lárgate! —

Chisaki solo volvió a guardar la hoja de la navaja, Toga desesperada marcaba al 911, no tardarían en llegar.

Pero daban el suficiente tiempo para que Chisaki saliera de escena.

Luego de unos minutos de caminata. Chisaki tomó su celular, lo desbloqueo en unos segundos y abrió su Whatsapp.

"—Adivina a quién me quite de encima. —"

Shigaraki no volvió a molestar a Chisaki desde entonces.

 _"Whoa, ah, oh  
We're so miserable and stunning"_

—¿Escapar? — La idea fue de Quinn. Nunca en su vida se les había pasado por la cabeza.

Luego de los sermones de sus padres, que cada vez confiaban menos en ellos, saber que Atsuhiro perdió parcialmente la movilidad de su brazo (Cosa que a Chisaki no le inmuto en lo más mínimo), la contaste necesidad de tener que soportar a gente de mierda.

Quizá. Quizás escapar no era algo tan malo.

—Solo toma el auto de tu padre. Yo tomaré algo de dinero para que podamos sobrevivir un par de meses. Buscaremos trabajo. — Hachisuka lo comentaba como si fuese un plan perfecto, quien sabe por cuanto tiempo lo estuvo meditando.

—¿Cumples dieciocho años en dos semanas verdad? —

—Así es. Por lo que si sobrevivimos ese tiempo no lo tomarán como secuestro jaja. —Reía Hachisuka mientras se recargaba en el hombro de Chisaki. De nuevo ambos debajo de su árbol favorito.

—Será difícil. —

—Seh, pero ¿Qué importa?, ¿Quiere seguir pasando el tiempo soportando tanta mierda? Los odiamos a todos, vayámonos. — Hachisuka no mentía. Pero no es como si solo por odiar a la gente de la escuela ellos fueran a dejar toda su vida detrás.

Chisaki amaba a su padre, a Hari, no quería dejarlos. Pero, no es como si en unos años, cuando haya establecido su vida lejos de aquí, no pudiera volver a verlos.

—¿A que hora? —Y bueno. Hachisuka siempre le daba esa seguridad para hacer locuras.

—Medianoche. —

—Bien. —

 _"Slept through the weekend and we were dreaming  
Of sinking with the melody of the kiss of eternity  
Got postcards from my former self, saying "how you been?"_

Salir de su cuarto sin despertar a su padre fue fácil. Era una casa grande, él tenía sueño pesado, no había falla.

Solía dejar las llaves de uno de sus autos, el más ligero, en el comedor. No habría problema en tomarlas.

La mochila iba a explotar si ponía dentro toda su ropa, así que tomo dos.

Incluso tenía algo de dinero ahorrado, no era mucho, pero era algo.

Las mochilas atiborradas. El cuchillo bien guardado, dinero listo, la gasolina que compró en la tarde ya estaba dentro de la cajuela del auto.

Así que bajo las escaleras sigilosamente. No prendió ninguna luz, no dejo nada.

Tomo las llaves sin tardar. No quería hacer esperar a su dama nocturna.

Pero…

Detrás de él, se giró y lo pudo ver ahí parado con su pijama puesta. Seguramente bajo al baño o algo, ¡Una maldita casualidad!

—Suerte. —

Fue lo único que musito, el silencio de la noche lo hizo perfectamente audible. Con esa despedida, Kurono regreso a dormir a su cuarto.

Se tardo cinco minutos en traspasar su equipaje al asiento trasero del auto.

Antes de abandonar la casa, se aseguro de tomar un pequeño trozo de papel, una pluma, escribir y dejarlo.

" _Gracias papá._ _"_

 _"We might have said goodbyes just a little soon  
(Somehow this disaster town)  
Whoa, ah, oh  
Robbing lips and banks under this room"_

Tomó al menos cerca de cinco mil dólares. La mitad de los ahorros de sus padres para ser precisa, con ello al menos esperaba sobrevivir un tiempo.

Ella era simple, no empaco mucho más que un poco de ropa, el dinero y quizá algún que otro recuerdo.

Esperaba en el comedor sentada, aprovecho para tomar un pequeño trozo de papel y escribir con su pluma.

" _Los amo."_

Las luces del auto atravesaron las cortinas de su ventana, indicándole que era hora.

Se levantó sin hacer ruido, estaba a punto de salir, pero decidió tomar algo más.

Particularmente, en este caso fue una fotografía de ella cuando iba en la secundaria. Una fotografía que la mostraba con cabello largo y una sonrisa.

"Será bueno tener al menos un recuerdo." Pensó.

Y así fue como abandono su casa por la puerta, abandono su vida, iba a empezar de nuevo.

—¿Lista? — Fue la pregunta de Chisaki mientras ella pasaba su mochila al asiento trasero.

—Espera. —

Saco de su bolsillo su celular, le pidió el suyo a Chisaki y él se lo dio sin problemas.

Se paro delante del auto y dejo ambos celulares delante de una de las llantas.

Entró en el asiento del co-piloto. Se puso su cinturón, y dio un último vistazo a su hogar.

—Con todo. —Dijo con una sonrisa.

Chisaki apretó el acelerador sin temblar, el sonido de los celulares rompiéndose se escucho por poco, y con ello iniciaban su viaje.

Debajo del oscuro cielo estrellado, decididos a no tener que soportar de nuevo alguna estupidez ajena.

Dos misántropos escapando a una nueva vida.

Y es que, siendo sinceros, seguramente no escaparían por mucho. Los encontrarían tarde o temprano, la pregunta es, ¿Qué tanto habrían cambiado para entonces?

Pero ahora no se preocupaban por eso, tan pronto llegarán a la carretera buscarían un motel y tendrían sexo hasta el amanecer.

Y luego nadie sabe.

Pero al menos podían decir que estaban en su "túnel del amor".

 _"Whoa, ah, oh  
We're so miserable and stunning  
Whoa oh, love songs for the genuinely cunning"_

 _._

.

.

 **¿Fin?**

* * *

 **¡ESTOY LLORANDO! Okno, pero hacer este fic si que me puso de un estado de humor más bajo que el usual.**

 **Pero es que, la simple idea de esto me fascino y en una noche me encargué de escribirlo.**

 **Quiero pensar que aun después de ese final abierto, tarde o temprano se pudo tener un final feliz. Pero no lo sé, y nunca lo sabremos. Al menos ambos pudieron ser felices.**

 **A veces siento que dejo los fics un tanto cortos. Pero luego si me pongo a escribir y detallar todo hasta sentirme a gusto con el fic salen cosas como de 10 k de palabras XD**

 **Así que al menos aquí pude hacer un fic cortito, pero que en lo personal siento que transmite bien el sentimiento.**

 **Ya pronto voy a seguir con La odisea de la reina abeja y el rey cuervo, no prometo fechas porque ya vi que nunca cumplo con nada, y mejor no engañar a nadie, perdónenme /3**

 **Aunque antes del siguiente cap puede que se venga otro fic inspirado en una canción. No será nada depresivo como este de aquí (SIGO LLORANDO), en su lugar será algo hasta humorístico.**

 **Pero bueno, muchas gracias por pasarse, pasen feliz 14 de Febrero y esperemos poder leernos pronto**

 **¡Saludos!**


End file.
